Moon Shaft
by fuji17
Summary: Another hentai one! Everyone has a controversial secret… but what could Harry and Draco have? Could both of them have the same situations? But what would happen if one of them has a hidden desire to the other? Eventhough they’ve been enemies since forever


**Summary:** Another hentai one! Everyone has a controversial secret… but what could Harry and Draco have? Could both of them have the same situations? But what would happen if one of them has a hidden desire to the other? Eventhough they've been enemies since forever… please R&R! )

**Author's Note:** I hope you'll like this one and I'm sorry if this is too short because I've just removed those unwanted words…hehehehe Hope to see and read your reviews… I'm still craving for them… thanks…)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter characters.

Moon Shaft

BY: Fuji17

It's been two weeks since Harry decided he's going to stay in the school, and was allowed to stay because Dumbledore understands his condition and rather than living with the obnoxious family of the Dursleys.

He was once broken hearted when Cho left Hogwarts, and now this is his last and final year at Hogwarts, yet he doesn't found any luck.

Boredom, that what's on Harry mind now, eventhough his two greatest Bestfriends aren't around, they're still in touch with each other.

Hermione was however, busy taking advance lessons for the upcoming subject they will take on their last year, as for her she wanted to get her grades as high as possible.

And Ron, he's planning to have a new pet and probably another owl, and not as bad as Pig (Pigwidgeon).

One morning, Harry was in the Library reading facts sheets about Ghost, and how certain people turned into ghost right after they died. He was so interested about ghosts, even his nose was inches away from the page, and his glasses were sliding from his nose.

Unexpectedly, a man appeared smirking behind his concentration.

"BOO!" a man with a straight blonde hair that falls into his eyes, shouted at his face.

"Malfoy? What are doing here?" Harry said as he quickly snapped the book shut.

"Why, the castle isn't yours? I can go here whenever I want." Draco boasted, "and you why are here, heh, I must have known, you're too afraid to face those muggle folks you have, eh?"

"No, you're wrong will you just leave me alone, or I'll kick you ass away." Harry gnarled then said in a slow, heavy voice and quickly stood up and grasp the book.

Draco laughed in a mockingly manner then he said, "Hey, Potter. See you…"

Harry didn't mind that thing; anyway he thinks it's pathetic to listen to those lousy mockeries of him.

But beyond those jokes, he felt a sweet sensation coming from his chest, it felt like your veins were dancing, a shivering cold coming from his spine streaming up to his neck that made him wince a bit everytime Draco does that.

He didn't want to think of it, but he felt like he has a _hidden desire_ on Draco. He always thinks, it can't be happening because they've been enemies since he first came to Hogwarts. But this desire started just last year, when Draco pinned him against the wall trying to threaten him.

Harry was annoyed that time, but he couldn't deny those glittering eyes of him and his soft shiny good cheeks that made him looked really appealing that's why every girls in the school wants him. His thin kissable lips, that Harry used to think it was so soft and smooth to be touched.

DinnerTime is over and Harry slept early, he took off his glasses and place them on the side-table of his bed then turned off the lights.

It was almost 1:00 am and the moon's beam poured down on the window down to the carpet, when a soft screeching sound was heard. Harry got off in his feet to see where the noises come from. It came from the window, but it couldn't be a cat or a person unless the person was riding on a broomstick, because it's impossible to get in an 18-foot high tower from the ground. So he just closed his windows and took of his shirt since the room was getting warmer and laid on the four-postered bed.

After that, he felt someone staring at him at the corner of the room; it looked like a silhouette of a tall person with a straight blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" Harry surveyed his keen eyes on the man.

Yes, it appears to be Draco Malfoy, he walked towards to him, lightening his face from the moon beam. Then sat beside on the bed.

Malfoy didn't say anything he just stared Harry in a seducing way. He got his face near to him, like he was about to kiss him. Harry pushed him away, because he could feel his heart hammering fast against his chest.

"What the hell was he doing?" Harry thought for a moment.

But Draco pulled himself up to him and leaned on Harry, which made Harry lie on the bed facing him.

Draco pushed his lips to Harry. Instead of getting away, Harry just accepted it, in spite of the fact that he was an enemy.

He actually kissed Draco back.

"Wait!" Harry whispered, as he pushed Draco away from his face then, "What are you doing?"

"Why? You don't like it?" Draco said grinning ubiquitously.

"What? You're a gay?" Harry asked panting.

"As well as you does… think of it…if you're not a gay… you would have punch me at the start." Draco explained, as he took of his robes except his under garments.

Harry paused, "He's right, I could have punched him at first, but why? Why did I accepted his kiss?"

Harry thought that for a second. After that, he start gazing at the wonderful sweaty body of Draco, it looks like you're staring at Brad Pitt's bare chest.

Then Draco crawled up to him, then straddling towards him. "This is the night, that I'm not your least proficient enemy but your…lover…." Draco buzzed.

Harry could feel grippe sending down to his spine, his sweaty muscular chest leaning against to him, his warm breath touching his neck and every inch of Harry and Draco was combined.

It was a magnificent night of a very luxurious sensation.

Draco kissed him torridly as Harry enjoyed the fire and the enthusiasm. Draco immediately took off

Harry clothes including the corset and now they're both stripped. Draco was on the top, as he do the honors.

Harry couldn't deny that he was a brilliant kisser.

Draco clenched Harry both hands on to the top of the bed then kiss his neck all over. After a minute of passion, they paused for a minute making themselves rest… they could feel themselves panting.

The moonbeam is the only witnessed of their magnanimous warm night. The night that the both of them ever requisite.

Draco just left Hogwarts after the night.

The next morning…breakfasts. After finishing the meal, Harry left the table then on his way to the bedroom, he accidentally bumped on Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh, Sorry Professor…" Harry said but then Mcgonagall blurted.

"Oh, right on time, I've been looking for you Potter." Mcgonagall said coldly, "Follow me."

Harry trailed behind her as they arrived on McGonagall's Office.

"Sit." Mcgonagall said as he reached for a big basin of water.

"A Pensieve?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter I want you to tell me what's this thing?" Asked Mcgonagall.

"I've just said it, A pens…"

"I mean this…" She pointed on the water of the basin that seemed to form an illusion.

"Oh, it couldn't be… it could be…" Harry thought to himself…

"What is this commotion Mr. Potter? I need some valid explanation." Mcgonagall said with her chin up and her left eyebrow was raised at him.

Harry's jaws dropped when he saw on the pensive the thing he had least unexpected.

It was Draco and Harry's love scene last night, Harry was wondering how could this happened, who would capture this thing.

Harry's heart began pounding cruelly, and didn't know how to give an explanation to this.

He felt being shrinked into humiliation.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this one…hope you'll give some of your reviews and comments… ) If you want to suggest something just email me at I'll wait… God Bless…

Made03.16.05+10.19pm

****

Updated 03+23+059.05p


End file.
